Cherry Kiss! Pretty Cure
by kelitanime
Summary: Haruko Haruda conoce a Fukuten, una hada que proviene de un reino de muy lejos del cuál ha sido expulsado. La misión que le da Fukuten es que lo proteja. Más tarde llega Mitsuki, la prometida de Fukuten, quién dice que para cumplir su misión debe transformarse en Pretty cure.
1. Prólogo

1-. Prólogo.

Para una adolescente que tiene el diez por ciento de su vida hecha, recibir aquella fatídica noticia le rompía, metafóricamente, la vida.

Era primavera, y acababan de acabar las clases, Haruko estaba pensando, en el camino de vuelta a su hogar, qué haría estas vacaciones. Porque, las había aprobado todas, y no todas con unos miseros cincos – que sin embargo, en algunas asignaturas, adoraba – , tenía alguna que otra nota media, y eso estaba bien, en comparación con el año anterior. Qué había tenido que recuperar en el único mes de vacaciones que le daban.

Pero este año, no sería así. Nada de cosas malas. O eso, era lo que ella pensaba. Porque al cruzar la esquina que la llevaba hacia la tienda de comida internacional de su padre, se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa.

La tienda, que siempre a esa hora estaba abierta, tenía varias cajas por fuera, habían sido quitados todos los carteles de ofertas y unos hombres sacaban cosas del negocio para meterlos dentro del camión de cargas.

Aceleró el paso atónita, y entró en el antiguo restaurante familiar, vio a su madre como empaquetaba varios cubiertos y se acercó hacia ella con paso lento.

–¿Por qué se... están llevando todas nuestras cosas esos hombres? – preguntó lo más cautelosa posible.

–Bueno, nena, eso es algo que te va a decir tu padre. A ti y a tu hermano, claro – respondió y clavó sus ojos en ella – . ¿Sabes si tu hermano ha llegado ya? – ella negó con la cabeza – , bueno. Haruko, vete a tu habitación a cambiarte, te dejé la ropa sobre... – dudó – , sobre... el suelo.

–Bien,... genial – ironizó – , ¿no podías dejarla encima de la cama?

–Cariño, se la han llevado ya – le explicó con dulzura – , vete a vestirte, y mete esa ropa que llevas en tu mochila.

–No cabe mamá, esto – señaló su bolso – , es demasiado pequeño – le contestó – . Hasta me parece increíble que quepan las cosas del instituto – añadió más bajito.

Segundos después, puso dirección a su habitación, observando a hombres entrar con las manos vacías y salir con las manos llenas.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró a su habitación, ahora vacía, con la ropa que su madre había escogido para ella. Bufó. La recogió del suelo y dejó en este su mochila. Luego, cruzó los dedos y giró sobre sus talones en dirección al baño, esperando encontrarlo como baño y no como habitación cutre.

Y gracias a dios, se lo encontró como baño. Quizás era debido a que los materiales de los muebles del baño estaban hechos de roca, y estaban conectados a tuberías, y demás.

Se cambió mucho más rápido de lo normal, puesto que lo normal era al menos media hora dentro de ese cubículo.

Salió disparada hacia la tienda donde, justo a tiempo, estaba entrando su hermano menor por ella.

–¡Haruto! – gritó su hermana mayor – , ¿Tú entiendes algo de esto? – el niño negó.

–Es... extraño – musitó mirando a su al rededor – , ¿Nos vamos de viaje con la casa? Creía que cuando te ibas de viaje, lo hacías para dejar la casa.

–Es más bien para visitar otro lugar, pero sí, más o menos – contestó su hermana.

–Chicos – habló su padre entrando por la entrada directa de la casa a la tienda – , amor – llamó a su esposa, que dejó de hacer sus cosas – , vamos, tenemos que hablar – los niños se miraron y ambos, caminaron en dirección a la entrada de su casa.

Su padre los llevó hasta el viejo salón, que ahora era un cubículo vacío.

Cuando todos entraron, cerró la puerta.

–Tenemos que hablar – dijo mirando a sus hijos.

–Sí, eso ya lo predecía yo – dijo la mediana de sus hijas.

–Papá tiene algo muy importante que deciros – explicó su madre mirando a su esposo.

–¿Estamos en banca rota y se están llevando nuestras cosas? – dijo el pequeño.

–¡No, no para nada! – dijo su padre – , es solo que nos mudamos. Nos mudamos a Aomori, es una ciudad que está justo en la costa de Japón, en frente del mar que lleva a Hokkaido.

–¿Qué? – susurró Haruko.

–Nos mudamos a Aomori.

–¡Eso está muy lejos papá!

–Pero me han dado trabajo en el restaurante de un hotel de allí. Quieren que hagamos comida de otros países allí, como nos sabemos las recetas...

–¿Por qué? – susurró.

–Hija – habló su madre –, el restaurante no estaba bien, las cosas no nos iban bien. Y ahora con esto, todo irá mejor. Tendrás un cuarto más grande.

–¿¡Por qué crees que eso me importa!? ¡Estaré muy lejos de mis amigos!

–Pero harás nuevos. No hay opción. Nos mudamos – sentenció su padre – recojan el resto de sus cosas. Todas las que hayan quedado, nos vamos en cinco minutos. Y no hay objeciones – dicho esto, salió de la habitación seguido de su esposa.

–No puedo creerlo – musitó – , ¡No!

–Hermana – su hermano pequeño la llamó – , no pasa nada...

–Supongo que no lo entiendes porque eres pequeño...

–¡No soy tan pequeño! ¡Ya tengo diez años! – se quejó.

–Sí, sí tienes razón – bufó – , anda, vete a coger tus cosas. Y las mías, como eres mayor...

–¡Eso es abuso de menores!

–¿Pero no decías que eras mayor?

–Sí sí, pero no tanto – se excusó y giró sobre sus talones.

La mediana bufó y miró a su alrededor. Se mudaban. ¿Podía haber algo peor? ¡Ah, sí! Ir a un nuevo instituto, donde, no conocería a nadie.

Sería una extraña.

La marginarán.

No le hablarán.

Se verá acosada por pijos.

Intento apartar todos esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza y fue en dirección a su antigua habitación, de donde sacó su bolso y su antiguo uniforme de su antiguo instituto, que nunca más volverá a ponerse. Pero, claro, debía llevarlo, eran recuerdos después de todo.

¿Alguien podría tener más mala suerte que ella?

–Quizás exagero... – murmuró en la soledad de su habitación – , Nah – negó – , no exagero. Adiós – se despidió de su habitación, luego, dio un rápido recorrido a la casa y salió por la puerta principal para dar la vuelta a toda su casa, y acabar en frente de la entrada de la tienda. Minutos después, vio a su padre aparecer con el coche e invitarla a subir a él.

Dio una última vista a su antigua vida y se despidió. Luego, abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó.

No le había dado tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos... Pensó por último antes de que su madre y su hermano se subieran al coche y toda su vida pasada, pasara a la historia.

**Meses atrás**

Era intolerable. ¡Intolerable! ¡No pasarían a la primavera! ¡La primavera, la mejor época de todas! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por culpa de los cuatro egoístas reyes! Sí, todo era por su culpa. Habían decidido ser caprichosos y cancelar el futuro verano que se aproximaba. ¡El verano! Eso era algo muy serio.

Y encima habían impuesto nuevas leyes estúpidas, como por ejemplo: Tomar un vaso de leche todas las mañanas, ¿Pensaban que todos eran niños o qué?, u otra como: Se prohíbe ver dibujos animados. Hay que salir a la calle. ¿¡Qué clase de seres malévolos eran!? ¿Y qué pasaba con los niños?

Todo eso transcurría en la pequeña mente de Fukuten.

–Fukuten – su madre lo alertó – , estate quieto.

–¡Pero no lo puedo soportar! – se quejó – , ¡Alguien debe decirle a esos cuatro que se pasan!

–Fukuten – su prometida lo llamó – , no hagas tonterías por favor.

–¿Es una tontería luchar por nuestro mundo? ¡Porque eso voy a hacer! – dicho esto salió corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que sus dos pequeñas y rechonchas piernas le permitían.

–Mitsuki – la madre del joven la llamó – , me da miedo... Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

–No creo que le dejen pasar, no se preocupe – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta – .Iré a vigilarle.

–Vale, ten cuidado.

La pequeña hada siguió a su prometido desde una considerable distancia.

Lo veía irse por algunas calles, saludar a algunas personas y continuar decidido hasta el palacio de los dioses.

–Debo admitir – susurró para sí misma – , que yo también tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – le siguió desde la distancia, sin embargo, cuando vio que se acercaba al palacio aceleró el paso hasta él y le habló – , Fukuten, tengo un mal presentimiento no deberías hacer esto. ¡Por favor no lo hagas! – le suplicó su prometida – , ¿Y si te hacen algo?

–No creo – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – , no creo que sean capaces. Están muy locos, pero dudo que tanto.

Y entonces, entró al castillo.

Nadie lo detuvo, todos le dejaron paso mientras le miraban, sabiendo que quizás, fuese la última vez.

Todo el mundo sabía que nada bueno podría salir de esa visita.

Entró al palacio, caminó por todos los pasillos hasta que llegó a donde quería. A la sala donde se encontraban los cuatro reyes. Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez, abrió la puerta e irrumpió en la estancia.

–Necesito hablar con vosotros cuatro – les dijo con firmeza.

–¿Y este que quiere? – preguntó uno de los reyes.

–No sé, ¿le dejamos que hable? – preguntó otro.

–Venga, habla y rápido – exigió otro de ellos.

–Os estáis pasando. ¡Vuestras leyes son estúpidas!¡Y vuestros caprichos también! Os exijo que cambiéis esto. ¡Ahora! – les ordenó.

–¿Y tú quién eres para venir a darnos órdenes? – rió otro. A lo que los demás reyes, le acompañaron – Esto es una gran osadía, sobre todo, a tus reyes.

–Deberíamos castigarle – exigió uno de ellos mientras llevaba una cereza a sus labios y la mordía con sutileza.

–¿Por decir mi opinión y la del resto del reino? ¡Eso es estúpido!

–No veo que nadie se haya quejado, creo que eres el único – rió otro – , ¿qué le hacemos?

El hada se encogió en su lugar.

–¿Le subimos los impuestos a este? – propuso uno.

–¡No! ¡Mejor! ¿Por qué no le quitamos sus títulos? – dijo el rey de la cereza.

–¿Tú qué opinas, rey? – dijo uno de ellos refiriéndose al más mayor del grupo.

El rey se puso pensativo y sonrió al pasar una idea por su cabeza.

–Expulsemosle del reino – sentenció mirando fijamente al hada – , irás a deambular en la galaxia por el resto de tus días – dijo señalandole con su pequeña y redonda mano.

–¿Qué? ¡No podéis hacer eso! – protestó.

–Oh, no que va. Sí que podemos. Mira, lo estamos haciendo – chasqueó los dedos y los guardianes aparecieron al instante.

–Expulsenlo a la galaxia – sonrió su sentenciador.

Mientras tanto fuera de la sala.

Se había metido. Había entrado. Y le habían sentenciado.

Mitsuki había ido corriendo a la casa de los padres de Fukuten para darles la noticia.

¿Qué haría ella ahora sin su prometido?

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y tocó con insistencia hasta la que la madre del joven abrió y la pequeña hada se derrumbó encima de ella.

–¡Ha... ido! – lloró desconsolada sobre el hombro de la que habría sido su suegra – , ¡Y... lo echaron! – la madre de Fukuten la abrazó con fuerza – Mo – lloró – , lo echaron a la galaxia. ¡Morirá en la galaxia! Y no le han dejado despedirse – se apartó mientras sus lágrimas caían sin consuelo por su rostro – , ¿qué hago, Mo? ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?

–Tranquila – le secó las lágrimas – , él estará bien.

–Mo...

–No te preocupes – le dedicó una sonrisa – . Todo estará bien, ya verás.


	2. Capítulo Primero

1-. Capítulo Primero: La llegada de Fukuten

**Meses después, a las fueras del reino.**

Justo cuando ya la esperanza empezaba a desaparecer, vio el planeta, el planeta rechazado. No era una buena opción, pero después de todo era un planeta, un reino bastante grande, en el que podría vivir durante un tiempo, o para toda la vida...

–Por fin – pensó en su mente – , podré descansar. Y sobrevivir.

Quién diría que después de plantarle cara a aquellos reyes mandones, estos lo echaran de su reino. De su casa. De su familia. De sus amigos. De su prometida.

Le había prometido que no pasaría nada. Y ahora estaban separados.

Y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

**En el reino**

–¡Sus majestades! – uno de los guardas entró de pronto en el salón de los reyes muy apurado.

–¿Y ahora qué, consejero? – lo llamó el rey más mayor del grupo – , ¿No ves que disfrutamos de un invierno eterno?

–Señores – bajó el tono de voz –. Hay noticias. Noticias del expulsado.

–¿De ese hada tan vulgar? – preguntó el rey de las cerezas.

–Sí. Parece que algún habitante de algún reino cercano al Planeta Rechazado, lo ha visto cerca de este y parece que planea entrar en él.

–¿¡Cuándo!? – preguntó uno sobresaltado.

–Lo han visto hoy su majestad.

–Qué velocidad – murmuró el rey de las cerezas.

–Sí, la verdad es que las noticias vuelan, metafóricamente – dijo el menor de todos.

–Mándenlo a matar – sentenció el mayor de todos los reyes –, ahora.

–¡S-Sí señor! – a los pocos segundos, el consejero desapareció de la sala.

–Nos desharemos de ese ser rápido – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

–¿Y por qué no lo encerramos en una de las cárceles del reino? – preguntó el menor.

–Porque eso nos dará problemas. Muchos problemas. Sus familiares lucharían por su libertad, y eso conllevaría a que todo el mundo nos llevase la contraria, y por muy poderosos que seamos, si todos se unen, esto podría llevar a la catástrofe – explicó el más listo del cuarteto.

–Ya entiendo... – susurró el menor.

–¡En realidad...! No había pensado eso – se excusó el mayor – , es solo que vino de chulo y quería castigarle. Me irritó un poco.

–Por eso yo soy el listo... – murmuró uno de los reyes.

**En el Planeta Tierra**

–¡No-me-lo-puedo-creer! – dijo Takara dando un pequeño grito muy afinado – , ¡Lo ves! ¡Una nueva película! La continuación de la mejor de todas las sagas de películas. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? – le habló a su gato – . ¡Qué sale él! Takishima Kenji. La saga será más perfecta aún, si eso es posible – pegó otro pequeño grito.

–Miau – emitió un pequeño sonido el gato.

–¡Lo sé! ¡Te encanta tanto como a mí!

Dieron dos toques a la puerta de su habitación y se puso en guardia.

–¿Quién es? – preguntó con voz firme.

–Soy yo nena – le dijo su madre desde el otro lado – , ¿Se puede?

–Por supuesto mami – respondió dulce.

–Nena – se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – , voy a salir al trabajo. Si necesitas algo, llámame. ¿Vale? – la chica asintió – , nos vemos más tarde guapa.

Y dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

–Qué pena, pero bueno. ¡Sigamos hablando Cherry!

–Miau – volvió a emitir el pequeño sonido.

**Un poco más lejos...**

Eso sí que la había sorprendido. Todo lo que tenía frente a su cara era su casa. Una casa mucha más grande que la otra que tenía antes.

–Guau – emitió su hermano a su lado.

–Chicos, no exageren. No es muy grande – dijo su padre – , solo un poco más que la nuestra.

–¡Papá! ¡Tiene dos pisos! ¿¡Y dices qué no es grande!? Debes estar loco – dijo mientras miraba a su padre extrañada.

–Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando dije que tendrías un cuarto más grande Haruko? Pues no mentía. Pero supongo que eso a ti te da igual – dijo su madre tras ella mientras intentaba reprimir una risa.

–Vale, retiro lo dicho. Estaba un poco enfadada por la mudanza y todo el tema... – dijo mirando de nuevo la casa – ,y sigo enfadada – añadió segundos después – , pero, bueno,... Estoy un poco absorta por esta gran casa. Y claro,... Es normal.

–Sí... Te entiendo perfectamente – dijo su hermano pequeño – , ¿Podemos verla por dentro?

–Claro, entrad – dijo su padre pasándole las llaves a sus hijos.

Se acercó a su esposa mientras vio a sus hijos entrar emocionados en la casa.

–Me pregunto si... a Yoshiro... le habría gustado – suspiró.

–Claro que sí – dijo su esposa – , pero él no puede ver la casa. Pero nuestros hijos menores sí. Disfrutemos de ellos antes de que se hagan mayores y quieran irse, ¿Vale? – le dijo con dulzura.

–Hikari, gracias por toda esta vida – le dijo mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios a su esposa.

–¡Ugh, qué asco! – musitó Haruto – , ¿cómo pueden hacer eso?

–Oye, no te quejes. Tú lo harás en unos años.

El chico enrojeció.

–Si no lo has dado ya... ¡No puede...! – su hermano menor tapó su boca y le hizo una seña de silencio.

–Dije que da asco verlo... Hacerlo es otra cosa.

–¡Yo ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso!

–No me extraña, no atraes a los chicos.

–¿Ah, no? Pues entonces dime que hago. Señor consejero que ya dio su primer beso – le dijo al oído haciendo que el niño se estremeciese.

–Bueno, uno, uno, como que ya podrías contar unos cuántos más.

–Encima – susurró.

–Deberías arreglarte un poco más, a lo mejor así atraes la atención de los chicos... Solo es un consejo, eh.

–Claro, claro. No sé si estoy loca, o desesperada, aunque creo que es más lo segundo – le dijo a su hermano – , pero creo que seguiré tu consejo – añadió. Luego se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa – .¿Vamos a verla?

–¡Claro! – dijo el niño entusiasmado.

Pasearon por la casa observando todas y cada una de las habitación, que para sorpresa de los niños, ya estaban amuebladas.

–Bien, esta debe ser mi habitación – dijo el niño frente a una puerta.

–¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó su hermana – . A lo mejor es del mamá y papá.

–¿Quizás por qué hay un cartel con mi nombre? – ironizó.

–Vaya, no lo había visto...

–Tu cuarto es ese – señaló a su derecha – , pone tu nombre.

–Gracias enano...

–¡Qué ya tengo diez años! ¡Soy mayor!

–¿Quieres llevarme mis cosas? – sonrió.

–No tan mayor... – añadió antes de entrar al cuarto.

La chica entró en su habitación. Era como la anterior.

O muy parecida.

Una de las diferencias, era que, ya no tendría un futón, si no una cómoda cama despegada del suelo. Más tarde, una vez ya había guardado todas sus cosas, y había observado su habitación durante un largo rato, bajó las escaleras que la llevaban al salón. Donde se encontraban sus padres.

–¿Qué pasa Haruko? – le preguntó su madre.

–¿Qué hago? – sus padres fruncieron el ceño – , quiero decir... No hay nada que hacer aquí. No hay ferias, ni esas cosas.

–Pues, vete a dar un paseo por los alrededores... Nosotros vamos a ir esta tarde a meterte en un instituto, y a tu hermano en un colegio, podrías decirnos alguno que te guste – le propuso su padre – , y ya que estas podrías llevarte a Haruto contigo.

–¿Para daros intimidad o para lo del colegio? – preguntó la chica pícara.

–Para el colegio, claramente – respondió su madre –, ¡Anda, váyanse ya!

La chica salió del salón, y caminó hasta las escaleras desde done gritó el nombre de su hermano, el cuál segundos después, salió de la cocina.

–¿Qué quieres pesada? – le espetó mientras llevaba una rosquilla a su boca.

–¿Acabamos de llegar y ya estás comiendo? – abrió los ojos – . Bueno, dice papá y mamá que te lleve conmigo a dar un paseo.

–¿Y si no quiero ir?

–Pues te quedas, a mí me da igual.

–Es que me da rollo salir contigo, ya sabes porque es posible que me pierda...

–Bien, bien – dijo su hermana mayor haciéndose un mohín – , pues quédate.

–Gracias y adiós – se despidió de su hermana yéndose a la cocina – .¡No te pierdas!

Haruko salió de casa acelerando cada vez más el paso, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia su casa.

–Bonita forma de salir enfadada – le dijo su hermano al abrirle la puerta – . Ten – le dio las nuevas llaves de la casa – . Coge la bici.

–Ya, ya lo sé – respondió haciéndose de nuevo mohín.

La chica salió a toda velocidad hacia su nuevo garaje, donde por fuera, estaba colocada su vieja bicicleta.

Se montó sobre ella y salió a dar una paseo por los alrededores de la ciudad.

–Una ciudad con mucha agua – dijo al observar el mar detrás de las casas.

Fue pasando por varias calles llenas de casas, parques, tiendas, niños jugando... Hasta que sin darse cuenta, terminó sentada en el muelle junto a la playa.

–Estoy cansadísima – se quejó en alto.

–Yo también, fuku – se quejaron a su derecha.

–¿Qué diablos...? – dijo la chica al mirar hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz – .¡Un perro qué habla! ¡¿Qué es esto!? – se alteró y de un salto se puso en pie.

–¿Oh? Ey, no te extrañes, tú también puedes hablar fuku. Y eso, para mí, es muy raro fuku... Oye, ¿no sabrás de un hotelito así dónde pueda quedarme fuku?

–¡Ay, ay! – empezó a ponerse nerviosa – , qué mal estoy, qué mal estoy. Tengo, tengo que volver – se dio la vuelta y cogió su bici, aparcada a unos pocos metros de ella, y salió con ella a toda velocidad, en la dirección que supuso que sería su casa.

Si no la encontraba, cogería la bicicleta la metería en el maletero de algún taxi y se marcharía subida en este para irse allá. Sobretodo porque corría mucho más.

–¡Esperaaa fuku...! – gritó el pequeño animal parlante mientras sobrevolaba el suelo y se acercaba a ella – .¡No te asustes fuku! ¡En serio fuku! ¡Necesito ayuda fuku! ¡Creo que moriré en la calle fuku! ¡Eres mi única salvación fuku! – de pronto la chica se detuvo.

–Debo estar soñando o algo... Quizás no me he mudado, quizás solo sea una pesadilla – sus ojos se iluminaron – . Dime, niño. ¿Estoy soñando?

–¿Es a mí fuku? – pregunto la extraña mascota. Ella asintió – . Pues no fuku. No es un sueño fuku.

–¿¡Entonces tú qué...!?

–¡Calla fuku! – la interrumpió – .No quiero llamar mucho la atención fuku.

–Vale... Lo siento – se disculpó – .¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Que me des una casa fuku.

–¿Y por qué yo?

–Siento algo especial en ti fuku– ella rodó los ojos.

–No me vengas con mentiras y cuentos raros. A mí no me cuelan.

–¡Pero necesito ayuda fuku!

–¿Y qué quieres qué haga? ¿Qué te meta en mi casa? A mis padres no les gustará.

–Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo fuku...

–¿Y cómo te alimento? A ver, eh. Dime cómo.

–Eso es fácil. Pero tenemos que hablar en un sitio más privado fuku. O te tomarán por loca fuku.

–Ya me han tomado por loca...

–Es que... Ahora mismo, soy invisible para fuku...

–Sí, esto tiene que ser un sueño – se subió de nuevo a su bici – . Hasta luego. No me sigas.

–¿¡Pero no me vas a ayudar fuku!? – la siguió – .Te juro que soy invisible para las personas normales fuku. Me sorprende que puedas verme fuku. Creo que tenemos una conexión especial y...

–¿Intentas ligar conmigo? ¡Oh, vamos! No soy zoofílica, ¿Vale?

–No, no es eso. De verdad necesito ayuda fuku...

–No te creo – espetó.

–Por favor fuku.

–¡Ay, me tienes harta! ¿¡Por qué dices, fuku, fuku y fuku!?

–No lo sé fuku – se encogió de hombros – . Es de venir aquí fuku. En mi reino no me pasa esto fuku. Por cierto me llamo Fukuten fuku.

–Eso me da igual. No te vas a venir conmigo.

–¡Por favor, dame una oportunidad fuku!

–¿Por qué?

–Porque... En fin, soy adorable fuku – dijo con un tono más seductor a lo que Haruko rió.

–Vale. Me llamo Haruko Haruda.

–Yo soy Fukuten fuku.

–Lo sé, me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda?

–Me echaron de mi reino por plantar cara a los reyes fuku... ¡Abusaban de nosotros fuku! No querían darnos la primavera fuku.

–¿Ellos pueden controlar esas cosas?

–Me temo que sí fuku. Y encima nos dan órdenes estúpidas fuku. Y como hace unos meses les planté cara fuku, me echaron del reino fuku – le explicó mientras caminaban hasta la casa de Haruko.

–Oh, oh...

–¿Qué pasa?

–Creo que... Nos hemos perdido.

–Bueno, no pasa nada fuku.

–¿Puedo pedir un taxi?

–Claro fuku. Pero no podemos hablar fuku.

–Bueno, no pasa nada ¿no? – le sonrió y asomó su cabeza a la carretera esperando a que un taxi pasase.

De pronto, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse.

–Creo que va a llover Fukuten – le dijo la chica – Será mejor que nos pongamos a resguardo.

–Yo no... creo que sea por eso fuku...

–Claro que es por eso, después de todo, estamos en primavera y suele llover mucho.

–Sí pero... No creo que esto tenga que ver con la lluvia fuku. Me resulta familiar fuku... Y eso no es nada bueno fuku.

–¿No tendrás familia qué quiera verte?

–No es fácil salir del reino sin un poco de ayuda.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

** de escapada.**

**En el reino**

–¡Mo! – gritó Mitsuki irrumpiendo en el salón – . ¡Mo, no lo vas a creer! ¡Han encontrado a Fukuten!

–¿¡En serio!? ¿Sabes si volverá? – preguntó Mo exaltada.

–Me temo que no – negó – Hay una parte mala en esto. Quieren acabar con él... ¡Mo, tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

–Ve a buscarle – sentenció la vieja mujer – , yo te ayudaré a huir.

–Pero...

–Tienes que hacerlo. No es normal este abuso. Hazlo por el reino y por Fukuten.

–Mo...

–Estamos en peligro, los caprichos de los reyes son cada vez peores. Busca ayuda y vuelve para liberar al reino. Por favor.

–¿Qué ayuda voy a encontrar en el Planeta Rechazado?

–A las Pretty Cure. Ellas nos ayudan siempre.

–¿Pretty Cure? ¿Qué?

–Es normal que no lo conozcas... Desde que llegaron estos reyes... A ese planeta se le llama el Planeta Rechazo, pero solo porque estamos en el bando contrario.

–No entiendo Mo.

–A ver... El planeta ese, fue tiempo atrás el planeta guardián de los demás. Porque allí vivían las Pretty Cure que ayudaban a todos y cada uno de los reinos a salvarlos de la invasión enemiga. Pero, desde que llegaron estos cuatro reyes todo cambió. Se prohibió mencionar ese Planeta, por interés de los reyes, porque no querían que nadie le arrebatase el poder que les había sido otorgado. Y como, la influencia de este reino es tan poderosa, los demás también lo aceptan. ¡Pero no debe ser así! Estamos siendo invadidos de nuevo, pero por nuestros propios habitantes. Hay que hacer algo. Y tú tienes que ayudarnos.

–Pero Mo. ¡No sé qué tengo qué hacer para encontrar a esas chicas!

–Eso es sencillo, simplemente, ve y búscalas. Las reconocerás enseguida – la hada suspiró y asintió. Luego, se giró sobre sus talones – Espera un momento – la detuvo – , te daré algo para tu viaje.

Mitsuki esperó pacientemente a Mo, quién entró en su habitación personal y salió con cuatro perlas de diferentes colores que le entregó.

–Esto son para las Pretty Cure.

–¿No se atragantarán comiendo esto? – Mo rió.

–No es para eso, son unos pequeños estuches mágicos con lo necesario dentro. Es para que no cargues tanto – Mitsuki asintió.

–Aún si me das esto, no puedo salir del reino. ¡Es imposible!

–Tranquila, para eso también tengo una solución – sonrió – . Siento que tengas que verte metida en esto por culpa de mi hijo.

–No pasa nada Mo, además es mi prometido. No tiene importancia.

–Sí que la tiene – el hada bajó la cabeza.

–Oye Mo, tengo una pregunta...

–Dime niña

–¿Fuiste antes mascota Pretty Cure? – Mo sonrió.

–Sí... En mi época fui una mascota Pretty Cure.

–¿Y quién fue tu compañera? – preguntó Mitsuki curiosa – . Si puede saberse...

–Se puede saber – rió – , se llamaba Cure Nightlight

–Ese nombre parece de villano...

–Era muy buena persona – la miró – , también había otra cure que era su compañera de batallas.

–¿Y había otra hada?

–Sí, Hiru se llamaba.

–¿Qué fue de todos ellos? – preguntó Mitsuki.

–La verdad, no lo sé, después de separarnos por el final de la batalla no he sabido nada de ellas – la hada bajó la cabeza –Mi... Bueno, ven – la guió hasta una habitación mucho más grande que su propio salón. En esta habitación se encontraban unos cuántos medios de transporte – . Ese de ahí – señaló una nave azul con un gran cristal desde el cuál se podía observar el interior del transporte – , es el que usarás. Tiene un increíble control automático – colocó su mano sobre este – , y encima tiene opciones de viajar a la velocidad de la luz, más la opción camaleón. Esa opción hace que te vuelvas invisible. Es uno muy bueno, ¿no es cierto?

–Supongo que sí... ¿Viajaré en eso? – Mo asintió.

–Te deseo buena suerte – le tendió las llaves – . Ten cuidado.

–Adiós Mo – dijo mientras se metía dentro de la nave – . Volveré con tu hijo Moriko – el hada se sobresaltó al oír su nombre completo.

–Gracias Mi. Por todo – segundos después, Mi arrancó la nave y fue directa hacia el planeta Tierra.

La pequeña hada se relajó cuando la nave se puso en marcha sin necesidad de su ayuda y se permitió relajarse un poco.

–Me pregunto, dónde estarás ahora Fukuten – dijo mientras la nave comenzaba a salir del reino en dirección a la Tierra – . Ojalá estés bien.

**En el Plantea Tierra**

–A mí me da eso muy malas vibraciones fuku...

–No seas tan pesimista. De todas formas, ¿Si te han echado para que habrían venido por ti?

–No lo sé fuku... Es que, cuando los reyes se enfadaban fuku... Esas nubes fuku...

–¿Los reyes se enfadaban y aparecían nubes de tormenta? – preguntó mientras detenía un taxi que pasaba por el lugar – . Se me ha escapado, ¡Qué mal!

–Sí fuku – unas gotas comenzaron a caer.

–¿Ves? Solo es lluvia – puso la mano al exterior y la volvió a meter empapada.

–Oh, bueno fuku... Aún así no estoy tranquilo fuku.

–¡Mío! – gritó Haruko cuando el taxi se detuvo ante ella – , bueno... No me sé la dirección exacta. Solo déjeme en el Parque Sandía... – dijo mientras metía con ella su bicicleta.

–Entendido señorita – dijo el taxista. Segundos después, arrancó.

Unos minutos más tarde, el taxista se detuvo frente al parque.

–Guay, tenga – le tendió unos cuántos Yens – , muchas gracias.

–Tenga cuidado.

Dicho esto, el taxista desapareció por la carretera y Haruko montó en su bicicleta con la lluvia sobre ella mientras recreaba el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

–Esta es mi casa – le dijo al hada – . Entraremos por el garaje, para dejar la bicicleta – Y eso mismo hicieron.

–¿Hermana? – la llamó Haruto – . Vaya eres tú. Papá y mamá salieron.

–Uhm, sí, me lo dijeron. Dijeron que saldrían a buscar un instituto y un colegio nuevo para nosotros – le explicó – .Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación...

–¿Pasa algo?

–¡Q-Qué va! – dicho esto salió corriendo a su habitación.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó en el suelo.

–Ese es Haruto, es mi hermano pequeño.

–No hacía falta que huyeras fuku.

–Bueno,... Tienes razón, es igual.

–Yo me puedo volver invisible fuku.

–¿Es por eso que los demás no pueden verte?

–Sí, algo así fuku.

–¿Y por qué no te hiciste invisible conmigo?

–No me dí cuenta fuku. Oye tengo hambre fuku.

–Yo también – se levantó – . ¿Te gustan las tartas de manzanas?

–No sé qué es eso fuku...

–Entonces, ven conmigo. Pero hazte invisible.

–De acuerdo fuku.

**No muy lejos de la casa de Haruko**

–¿Fukuten mii? – gritó una voz fina proveniente de calles más atrás – . ¿Fukuten dónde estás mii? – la hada bajó la cabeza – . ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a Fukuten mii? – se preguntó a si misma.

–Muchas gracias señor – Mitsuki miró a su izquierda donde una pareja de adultos le daba las gracias a un señor más mayor que ellos – . De verdad muchas gracias.

–No hay de qué señores Haruda – dijo amable el señor – . Me encanta la comida extranjera, y ustedes la preparan de maravilla. No sé por qué no tenían éxito.

–Bueno... No hacíamos publicidad, sería eso.

–¿Publicidad mii? – pensó la hada – .¡Eso es mii!¡Solo debo hacer publicidad mii! – Mitsuki corrió hacia un parque repleto de niños – .¡Mii, mii! .Necesito... un lápiz y una hoja mii – la hada alzó su mano derecha dónde se encontraba su pulsera de cuentas rosa – . Un lápiz y una hoja por favor mii – segundos después aparecieron dichos elementos – .Vemos – tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"Se busca a Fukuten habitante del Heavenly Kingdom. Si Fukuten ve esto que vaya al Parque Sandía"

La hada complacida volvió a levantar su pequeña mano:

–Una fotocopiadora mii – segundos después, el lápiz desapareció y una fotocopiadora bastante pequeña, se colocó en su lugar – .¡A fotocopiar mii!

**Al día siguiente**

–¿¡Estás loco!? – le echó Haruko la bronca a su hermano menor – . ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre ir a pasear en bici por las piedras!? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que se pueden pinchar las ruedas!?

–No... – dijo el niño bajando la voz – .Lo siento...

–Papá y mamá nos van a matar... – resopló – .Está bien. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

–Sí... Lo siento.

–Ve a tu cuarto anda – el niño obedeció y Fukuten se hizo presente.

–No te enfades tanto con el pobre fuku.

–Pero mira esto – señaló la bicicleta – . No sé que hacer...

–¿Quieres que lo arregle fuku? – Haruko frunció el ceño.

–¿Puedes? – el hada asintió y se colocó sobre el sillín de la bicicleta.

–¡Fuku, fuku! Qué se arreglen las ruedas pinchadas de esta bicicleta fuku – dijo el hada alzando su mano. Segundos después una luz azul rodeó la bicicleta reparando las ruedas.

–¡Eres increíble!

–Ya lo sé fuku – dijo el hada complacida – .¿Salimos un rato fuku?

–¿Quieres ir a comprar esos pasteles que viste anoche en la televisión, verdad?

–Parecían realmente apetitosos fuku. Yo quiero probar uno fuku.

–¡Pues, entonces...! ¡Vamos a comprar pasteles!

–¡Sí fuku!

Ambos salieron de la casa. Haruko subida a la bicicleta y Fukuten volando a su lado. De pronto, la primera se detuvo junto a una farola.

–Fukuten, mira eso – señaló un anuncio en la farola – . Te busca alguien. ¡En este mundo!

–¿No será otro Fukuten fuku? Digo yo, que el único no seré fuku.

–Sea como sea deberíamos ir a mirar.

–¿Y si es una trampa fuku?

–Yo estoy contigo,... Podemos huir en la bicicleta – sonrió – .Pero si es alguien de tu familia tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

–Tienes razón fuku... Pero, ¿y los pasteles?

–Luego Fukuten, luego.

Una vez decidido esto, ambos se dirigieron al Parque Sandía, situado a unos pocos metros de la casa de Haruko.

–Yo no veo a nadie fuku...

–También es que es muy temprano Fukuten.


	4. Capítulo Tercero

**3-¡La llegada de Mitsuki! ¿La transformación de Haruko... o quizás no?**

**A unos pocos metros**

"¿Dijo el nombre de Fukuten?" pensó Mitsuki "¿Y si es mi Fukuten?" la hada asomó la cabeza por detrás un árbol muy frondoso. "¡Es mi Fukuten!"

–¡Fukuten mii! – gritó acercándose a la pareja – ¡Fukuten!

–¿¡Mitsuki fuku!? – Fukuten bajó al suelo – . ¿¡Qué haces aquí fuku!?

–Tenía que venir a buscarte mii . ¡Son muchas cosas mii! ¡Quieren acabar contigo mii!

–¿Quienes fuku?

–Los reyes mii. Ya saben que estás aquí mii.

–¡Te lo dije fuku! – dijo el hada mirando a Haruko.

–Vale tenías razón, tenías razón. Pero lo de ayer era solo lluvia.

–Han mandado a unos caballeros a por ti mii. Tu madre me pidió que viniese mii, te ayudase a buscar a las Pretty Cure mii, y que salváramos el reino mii. Ella me ayudó mii.

–¿Ella está bien fuku? – Mitsuki asintió – .Entonces encontremoslas fuku.

–¿A las _Richy y curry_? Yo sé dónde venden curry – dijo Haruko – , pero no conozco a ningún "_Richy_" .No me suena la verdad. Pero os puedo ayudar.

–¿Quién es ella Fukuten mii?

–Es...

–Encantada, yo soy Haruda Haruko, la persona de la que Fukuten se ha aprovechado para que le dé comida, cobijo y calor.

–Típico de Fukuten mii – asintió el hada – .¿Entonces estás al tanto de todo mii?

–Más o menos. ¡Pero quiero ayudar!

–Guay, mira mii – le tendió las perlas – .Me las dio Mo mii...

–¿Mo? – frunció el ceño.

–¡Sí, Mo mii! ¡Moriko mii! La madre de Fukuten mii.

–¿Moriko? ¿¡Moriko!? – gritó sobresaltada – .¿¡Es un duende!?

–No mii...

–Oh,... Es que mi abuela de pequeña me contaba las aventuras de Moriko, Hiru y las chicas de batalla...

–¿¡Hiru mii!?

–¡Sí, era un duende!

–¡Todo esto no puede ser casualidad mii!

–¿Qué dices? ¿¡Qué mi abuela está metida en todo esto!?

–Algo así mii... O quizás sepa lo que les pasó mii... ¡Necesito hablar con ella mii!

–¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

–¡Sí mii!

–¡Ey! ¿Y mis pasteles fuku?

–Después Fukuten.

–Oye, Haruko mii... Gracias mii. Por cierto – la detuvo antes de que echase a andar – , ten una.

–¿Qué son? ¿Caramelos? ¿Se pueden comer? ¿De que sabores son? – preguntó la chica.

–No mii. Son unas perlas que me dio Moriko mii. Son para las Pretty Cure mii.

–¡Ah, las _Richy y Curry_! – exclamó – . ¿Y qué quieres que haga con esto?

–¡Ay mii! Es para ti mii. Y son Pretty Cure mii.

–_Richy y Curry _A mí me suena igual...

–Es igual mii – dijo el hada dándose por vencida – . Necesito que te transformes mii.

–¿Ah? ¿Yo?

–Claro mii.

–Pues... Vale... – dijo dudosa – ¡Transformación! – dijo Haruko elevando la perla.

–¿Qué haces mii?

–Transformarme. ¿No es obvio? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

–No te lo tomes al pie de la letra mii... Además son estuches mii.

–Oh, bueno... Es que... En los dibujos... – se excusó la chica – . Bueno, ¿y qué quieres qué haga?

–No es necesario que te transformes ahora fuku – intervino Fukuten – . De todas formas, no sabes hacerlo. Espera al menos hasta que vayamos a casa de tu abuela.

–Pero... ¿Quién dice que mi abuela no fue una mera espectadora?

–Bueno mii... ¡Debemos averiguarlo mii!

–Pues entonces estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. Pongámonos en marcha a casa de mi abuela – dicho esto, Haruko se montó en su bicicleta, siendo seguida por las dos hadas.

**Unos minutos más tarde, en un punto cercano a la frontera de Akira con Aomori**

–¡Llegamos! – dijo Haruko deteniendo la bicicleta frente a una casa antigua con el carácter típico japonés – . Esta es.

–Vaya, no vive muy cerca de ti mii

–En verdad, vivíamos más lejos, porque nos acabamos de mudar.

–¡Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga fuku!

–¡Pues entremos! – dijo tocando el timbre con insistencia.

–¡Pero espera un poco fuku! – le reprendió el hada.

–¡Ya va! – se oyó una voz anciana al otro lado del gran portón de madera.

–¡Abuela! – dijo Haruko saltando a los brazos de su abuela nada más esta salió.

–¡Ah, Haruko! ¿Has venido a verme? Tuvo que ser un viaje muy largo – la abrazó.

–¡Qué va! Nos mudamos a Aomori.

–Comprendo, ¡Pues pasa! – dijo dejándole paso a su nieta.

Luego, ambas entraron y se acomodaron en el salón de la gran casa de la abuela.

–¡Abuela! – dijo ella de pronto tornando su cara en una expresión seria.

–¿Qué pasa Haruko?

–Necesito preguntarte algo...

–Lo que tú me pidas.

–¿¡Esas historias que me contabas de pequeña eran ciertas!? ¿¡Te pasaron a ti!?

–¿Qué historias?

–¡Las de Hiru mii! – gritó el hada apareciendo junto a Fukuten.

–¿Quiénes son ellos Haruko? – dijo la abuela señalando a ambas criaturas.

–Son Mitsuki, y Fukuten. ¡Son hadas del Heavenly Kingdom! – la abuela bajó la cabeza.

–... No me dais buena espina. ¿Qué queréis? – respondió seca.

–Necesitamos tu ayuda mii. Para derrotar a los reyes que someten a nuestro reino mii.

–¿Qué os hacen?

–Nos hacen seguir leyes estúpidas fuku.

–¡Y ahora buscan matar a Fukuten mii!

–Por plantar cara – explicaron los tres.

–No puedo ayudaros – se negó – . Me niego incluso a eso. No estoy para meterme en peleas civiles estúpidas – respondió con frialdad.

–Qué bipolar es mii – le susurró Mitsuki al oído de Fukuten.

–No os ayudaré – se levantó – . Así que esta reunión se ha terminado. Os pido que os marchéis cuanto antes – dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó por el pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación.

**Minutos después. A las afueras de la casa Hiroshi.**

–No lo entiendo mii. ¿Por qué no nos puede ayudar mii?

–Hay que admitir fuku, que lo nuestro no es una batalla de vida o muerte fuku.

–¡Pero tu vida está en peligro! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?

–Me refiero fuku,... A que ella tiene razón fuku. Si yo me disculpase fuku, os sacaría de todo este lío fuku.

–No lo creo mii – dijo Mitsuki comenzando a caminar – . Incluso si te disculpas, ellos seguirían con su venganza mii.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura fuku?

–Fui a pedir perdón para ti mii... Pero no me lo concedieron mii – lo miró a los ojos –. Lo siento mii.

–No pasa nada fuku... Pero, si me dejáis...

–¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Fukuten! – dijo la chica cogiendo a ambas mascotas – . No te dejaré... Bueno – miró a Mitsuki – . No te dejaremos solo en esto.

–Gracias chicas fuku... – digo acurrucándose en el pecho de Haruko – . Pero tenemos que hacer algo fuku. No podemos simplemente matar a los reyes fuku.

–¿Ah, no? – preguntó confundida Haruko – . Pensé que teníamos que hacer eso.

–No mii. Fukuten tiene razón mii. Tenemos que hacer otra cosa mii.

–¡Una alianza! – propuso Haruko.

–No, eh fuku.

Minutos después, llegaron a la plaza central de la ciudad.

–Chicos... ¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo estoy viendo? – dijo Haruko deteniéndose de pronto.

–¿El qué fuku? – dijo Fukuten observando la plaza – … ¿Qué pasó fuku? – Haruko se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué sucede mii? – Haruko señaló una estatua de piedra, que, horas antes se encontraba de pie, y ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo y un poco rota – . ¡La han tirado mii! ¡Vandalismo mii!

–No creo que sea eso fuku – dijo el hada llamando la atención de ambas chicas – Mirad detrás – , detrás de la que antes era una estatua, estaba un hombre, observándola, pero ese hombre no estaba solo, unas extrañas sombras con apariencia humana se situaban detrás de él. A la espera de órdenes.

–No podemos haber entrado en guerra, ¿No? – dijo la chica mirando a su al rededor, tanques, solados, u otro tipo de cosa de guerras.

–Tu gente no. Tu mundo, tú, Mitsuki y yo sí fuku – dijo el hada – . Ellos son nuestros enemigos.

–¿¡Nuestros qué qué!? – gritó Haruko, haciendo que los hombres levantaran la cabeza y observaran a la chica y a las dos mascotas.

–Pero mirad, si está ahí, con esa mocosa.

–¡Oye, tú! ¡Ten cuidado con tus modales!

–¿Por qué no nos das a esos dos?

–¡Ni lo sueñes vejestorio! – lo acusó con su dedo – . ¡Jamás!

–Así que eres peleona, eh, niñita. ¡A por ellos! – gritó dándole una orden a su ejército.

–¡Corre mii! – dicho esto, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección desconocida.

–¡Todo esto es por mi culpa fuku! ¡Entrégame y protege a Mitsuki fuku!

–¡Ni lo sueñes! – dijo Haruko metiéndose entre callejones – . No dejaré que te hagan daños. Somos amigos, ¿Vale?

–¡Vale fuku!

–¡Haruko, usa la perla mii! – la chica se detuvo y se giró cara a cara con el líder del ejército que la seguía.

–Vaya, ¿Has cambiado de opinión? Vamos, dámelos y tu mundo no entrará en problemas.

–No pienso hacerlo.

–¿No estás dispuesta a negociar?

–¡No! Voy a pelear.

–¿Será una broma, verdad? – dijo mientras se carcajeaba – . ¡Solo eres una niñita inútil!

–¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Te advertí de que tuvieras cuidado con tus modales! ¡Ahora la pagarás muy caro! – dicho esto, dejó a las hadas en el suelo y elevó la perla – . ¡Voy a usarla! ¡Y vas a temblar!

–¡Invoca a la perla mii!

–¿Cómo...? – no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que en apenas unos segundos, la perla cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos por culpa de la flecha que su enemigo había lanzado con su arco.

–¿Qué decías niñita?

–¡No puede ser!

–¡Usa las demás mii! – dijo Mitsuki tendiéndole las otras perlas. Sin embargo, estas fueron robadas de su mano por una de las sombras, que se la entregó al líder.

–Ya no te veo con tanta fuerza.

–¡Devuélvemelas mii!

–No. Ahora son mías – luego las tiró al suelo y las pisó, rompiéndolas en pedazos.

–¡No mii!¡Era nuestra única esperanza mii!

–Tranquila. Yo os defenderé. ¡Aún sin poderes, puedo hacerlo!

–Ya veremos... Niñita.


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

**3- Tres héroes.**

**En otro lugar.**

–No sé si llamar a alguna cocinera para que me haga algo de comer – dijo Takara mientras se tumbaba en su gran cama – , o si salir a pasear. ¿Tú qué propones?

–Meow – dijo el pequeño gato mientras rozaba su cuerpo con las piernas de la chica.

–Bueno... Como ha dejado de llover... ¡Voy a salir! Nos vemos luego Cherry – dicho esto salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de su casa a gran velocidad – . ¡Voy a salir!

–¡Tenga cuidado señorita! – gritó el mayordomo desde el salón.

–¡Vale!

La chica comenzó a camiar pacientemente por la ciudad.

Mientras caminaba, pudo observar el hotel de su tío, el cuál había sido como un padre para ella.

–¡Tío! – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al hombre – . ¿Qué haces?

–¡Takara, nena! Estoy haciendo unos papeles. Va a venir a trabajar un hombre que cocina deliciosos platos extranjeros – le dijo con una sonrisa – . Te avisaré para que puedas probarlos.

–¡Sí por favor!

–¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

–Salí a dar una vuelta. Y ahora estoy aquí, quería saludarte.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Trabajando.

–Bueno... Cuando la veas en casa le dices que su hermano quiere hablar con ella.

–¡A la orden! Nos vemos.

La chica se dirigió a la plaza, allí habían puesto una nueva escultura hace unas semanas, esta había tenido, durante los primeros días, una gran popularidad.

Sin embargo no pudo llegar hasta ella porque una flecha se lo impidió al pasar por su lado.

–¡Eh! – Takara se relajó al ver que no llegaba ninguna más en su dirección, y que por lo tanto, no era un atentado a su ser.

–...¡Aún sin poderes puedo hacerlo! – Takara abrió los ojos al oír esta frase.

–Ya veremos... Niñita – Takara se puso en guardia. Eso sin lugar a dudas era una amenaza.

Se acercó más viendo a una chica plantar cara a un hombre con unas extrañas sombras tras él.

A su lado, habían dos extraños seres, los cuáles, podrían pasar por juguetes de una tienda si no se hubieran movido cuando ellas lo divisó.

–¡Oh dios mío! Si no me he metido en un rodaje, esto tiene que ser verdad – buscó cámaras a su al rededor, pero no vio ninguna – . Tengo que hacer algo... ¿Y si terminan pegándose y yendo al hospital? – murmuró.

Salió de su escondite y se acercó.

–¿Qué puede hacer una niña?

–¡Pues te pegaré y te dolerá! ¡Te lo aseguro!

–¡Ánimo Haruko mii! – dijo Mitsuki.

De pronto, Takara saltó en el medio de ambas personas.

–¡Alto!¡No dejaré qué manchéis mi ciudad de sangre con vuestras peleas!

–¡¿Pero estás loca?! – dijo Haruko – ¡Qué ese tío te puede pegar una pedazo de hostia que ves las estrellas!

–¿Haruko fuku? – dijo Fukuten abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Perdón – tosió – . Él te puede pegar muy fuerte. Ten cuidado.

–Claro... – dijo Takara mientras la miraba de arriba abajo – . Nunca te había visto. ¿Eres nueva? – Haruko asintió.

–¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¡Sigo aquí!

–Si, si, lo sabíamos fuku.

–Oye, chica, no sé cómo te llamas, pero... Estás en medio de una pelea y puedes salir herida. Será mejor para ti que te apartes – la avisó Haruko.

–No pienso hacerlo. Además tú también pareces tener problemas. ¿No crees?

–No – sentenció – . De esto puedo salir yo sola. No necesito ayuda de nadie.

–¿Haruko fuku?

–Quiero protegerlos – los señaló – . Y si tú vas a ser un obstáculo en el camino, te aseguro que te venceré.

–Mi intención no es pelear pero...

–¡Pues la mía sí que lo es! – dijo el líder.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Yo soy Takara Sumomo y...

–Malamo. ¡Y callaos de una vez! – cogió su arco – . Adiós niña – apuntó a Takara.

–¡Muévete! – dijo Haruko tomándola del brazo y recogiendo a las mascotas para echar a correr.

–¡Espera, no corras tan deprisa! – dijo la chica intentando coger el ritmo.

–¿¡Prefieres qué él te mate!?

–¡Claro qué no! – tiró de su mano y la detuvo – .¡Pero huir no es la forma de arreglar las cosas!

–En eso tiene razón, además – dijo Malamo apareciendo detrás de ellas – . Ibas a pelear conmigo. ¿O no recuerdas?

–¡Me quitaste mi perla! – repuso Haruko.

–No sabías usarla,... Además, ahora ya no te la puedo devolver – la apuntó con su arco – . Dame a las hadas o me veré obligado a dispararte con esto.

–¡No! – gritó Takara la cuál quiso interponerse, sin embargo, dos sombras la cogieron por las manos.

–Vamos, el tiempo corre – la apresuró – . Tick, tack, tick, tack...

–¡Nunca!

–Si esas tenemos, ¡Muere! – colocó la flecha y apuntó directamente a ella – . ¡Allá va!

–¡Meow! – un gato de pelaje blanco se interpuso entre la flecha y Haruko tirando la anterior al suelo.

–¿¡Cherry!? – Takara no sabía si llorar o reír, si alegrarse o preocuparse.

–Meow – respondió el gato.

–¡Aparta bola de pelos! – gritó Malamo.

–¡MEOW! – el gato miró a Malamo de forma atravesada y empezó a arañar su pierna al descubierto.

–¡Quítadmelo de encima!

–¡Cherry! – Takara se deshizo de los agarres que la sostenían y fue a por su gato – . No lo toques.

–Malditas niñas. No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Chicos!

–¡Vamos Takara! – la llamó Haruko y ambas empezaron a correr lejos de la plaza – . ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–¿Seguir huyendo?

–Chicas, tenéis que transformaros mii.

–¿¡Qué dices!?

–No tenemos las perlas Mitsuki – dijo Haruko.

–¿¡Las qué qué!?

–Bueno, pero debéis hacerlo mii. Si hubiera alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con Moriko mii...

–Takara – miró a la chica – . Cógelos – le dejó a las dos mascotas en sus brazos y corrió hacia la derecha.

–¡Pero no me dejes sola! – dijo la chica deteniéndose.

–¡Cogedla!

–¡Socorro! – gritó Takara.

–¡Alto! – de nuevo apareció Haruko con un palo de hierro – . ¡No os acerquéis!

–¿Qué piensas que puedes hacer con eso? – preguntó Malamo frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Mitsuki usa tu magia fuku!

–Pero es muy débil mii...

–Solo inténtalo fuku.

–Pero...

–Yo creo en ti fuku. Sé que puedes fuku.

–¡Vale mii! – la hada se elevó en el aire – . ¡Mii! – unos pequeños copos de nieve rodearon el palo de hierro de Haruko y lo cambiaron de color a rosado, añadiéndole una bola de luz en la punta con la que Haruko amenazaba – ¡Úsalo como arma mii!

–¡Vale! – los apuntó con el arma – ¡Atrás! ¡No sé ni yo misma de qué soy capaz!

–Yo sí sé. De muy poco por supuesto – Malamo se acercó a ella e inmediatamente Haruko estiró el palo de hierro en su dirección, la bola comenzó a iluminarse y a lazar siluetas de mariposas, pájaros, libélulas y algunos otros seres vivos con alas de color rosa por ella.

Estas extrañas siluetas envolvieron a Malamo, sin embargo, Malamo las apartó de un manotazo a todas y apuntó de nuevo, pero esta vez con una daga.

–¡Protección Paradise! – una mujer con un largo cabello rubio y rizado al final, se interpuso entre Haruko y Malamo creando una especie de escudo violeta frente a Haruko para protegerla.

–¿¡Pero quién eres tú ahora!? ¡Primero una niña entrometida, luego un gato y ahora tú! – dijo refiriéndose a la mujer rubia que acaba de aparecer con un extraño vestido corto cortado de forma circular violeta y por encima de las rodillas, con un cinturón en la cintura y un escote reforzado por una tela de seda violeta algo más clara y cubierta desde los hombros hasta sus bonites, blancos con una cinta violeta, por una gran chaqueta blanca de manga corta con unas pequeñas líneas finales violetas en la manga y en el roce de la chaqueta con los botines.

–¡No toques a Haruko! ¡Aléjate de ella! – rugió la mujer con un tono muy serio en su voz – ¡Ahora!.

–Volveré – dicho esto, Malamo y su ejército desapareció.

–Tened más cuidado – dijo la mujer fríamente mientras daba un salto y desaparecía repitiendo la misma acción por los tejados de las casas.

–Por los pelos – dijo Takara.

–¿Quién era esa mujer mii?

–¿¡Y si era la señora Chika fuku!?

–Era... Demasiado joven. Además su voz no se parecía... Pero...

–¿Pero mii?

–Se me hacía familiar... Muy familiar.

–Oye, oye, que igual es un psicópata que quiso arriesgar su vida para ayudarte – dijo Takara – . Pues yo me tengo que ir...

–Tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier ataque mii.

–No debes alejarte mucho Takara fuku – le dijo el hada – . Ahora estás dentro de este lío fuku.

–¿¡Quieres decir que también irán a por mí!? – las hadas asintieron.

–Haruko Haruda, quince años recién cumplidos hace una semana. Me mudé hoy mismo.

–¿Y por qué no vas a tu casa a ayudar?

–Porque estaba ocupada con ellos dos.

–Entiendo. Yo soy Takara Sumomo, la hija de la suprema señora subdirectora Sumomo, la bella mujer de la empresa de negocios internacionales de Japón más prestigiosa del mundo y más rica del mundo, por supuesto. Y, también tengo quince años. ¿A qué instituto vas?

–Aún no lo sé...

–Si entras en el Hanakazeki búscame – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue con su gato – . Gracias, te debo la vida – dijo mientras acariciaba su pelaje.


	6. Capítulo Quinto

**En la casa de Haruko**

–Regresé – dijo Haruko entrando por la puerta principal.

–¡Haruko! – su madre se abalanzó sobre ella – . ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí. ¿Qué pasa?

–Dijeron por la tele que un psicópata andaba por la ciudad con un arco amenazando gente, y claro, tu madre se preocupó – dijo su padre.

–Bueno... Ya ven que estoy bien, sana y aquí. En casa.

–Tardaste mucho – dijo su padre.

–¿En qué instituto me metisteis?

–En el Hanakazeki – respondió su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – . Es muy buen instituto y es muy bonito, ya verás. ¡Te encantará!

–Hanakazeki... Como Takara...

–¿Pasa algo, mi amor? – preguntó su madre.

–Papá, mamá – ambos la miraron – . ¿Quién es la suprema señora subdirectora Sumomo, la bella mujer de la empresa de negocios internacionales en Japón más prestigiosa del mundo y más rica del mundo? – preguntó repitiendo cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Takara.

–Pues esa misma – respondió su madre con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por quién le había preguntado?

–Ah, esa es la Señora Sumomo, trabaja en una empresa de negocios, solo es una mujer muy rica que anhela tener el poder de la empresa algún día. Su hermano es mi jefe en el hotel – dijo su padre.

–¡Ah, esa mujer! – exclamó su madre.

–Sí, es toda una belleza... – Hikari tosió – … La segunda... – su esposa frunció el ceño – . Tercera... Cuarta... Quinta... ¿Sexta? – su madre sonrió – . Pues la sexta mujer más guapa del universo.

–Ejem...

–De... ¿Japón? ¿Akita? ¿La calle? – su madre asintió – . La sexta mujer más... guapa de una calle de Akita.

–Ejem... Guapa...

–¿La menos fea?

–Eso está mejor – dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hija y a su esposo.

–Mujeres...

–¡Te oí!

–¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dijo el señor Haruda siguiéndola.

**En la casa de Takara.**

–¡Takara! – gritó su madre al verla – ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿¡Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti!? – Takara bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Si ella supiera – . ¡Había un hombre ahí fuera con un arco amenazando a mucha gente! ¡Pensé qué te podía haber pasado algo! ¡Y encima llamé a tu tío y no sabía nada de ti desde muchas horas antes! ¡Además es muy tarde!

–Solo son las ocho mamá, no exageres...

–¿¡Solo las ocho!? ¡Eso es mucho!

–¡Tú llegas mucho más tarde algunos días! – Takara se giró y subió las escaleras acompañada de su gato hasta su habitación.

–¡Castigada!

–¡Pues vale! – cerró la puerta de un portazo.

–¡Takara! – gritó su madre exasperada desde el piso de abajo.

–¡No lo soporto! – se tumbó sobre la cama – . Solo tú me entiendes, Cherry.

–Meow.

–Eres el mejor – le enseñó su pulgar hacia arriba. Unos minutos después, cerró los ojos y se dejó dormir.

**Diez días más tarde. En la casa de Haruko.**

–El método de retención es agotador mii – murmuró el hada en la habitación de Haruko.

–Ya te digo fuku... Pero es la forma más segura de estar a salvo fuku.

–¡Chicos! – Haruko entró en la habitación – . ¡Tengo helado de chocolate! ¿¡Quién quiere!? – cerró la puerta con el pie y se sentó en la cama, luego les dio dos cucharas a sus dos amigos.

–¡Chocolate fuku! – la mascota cogió la cuchara y la pasó por la masa helada para llevársela a la boca – . ¡Está riquísimo fuku!

–¡Y qué lo digas!

–¡Yo quiero probar mii!

–¡Haruko! – su hermano abrió la puerta – . ¡Dame un poco de...! – el niño cerró la boca al ver a las dos mascotas comiendo helado – . ¿Qué?

Haruko se levantó de inmediato y cerró la puerta después de tirar de la mano de su hermano – . Mira – le señaló las mascotas – . Ella es Mitsuki y él es Fukuten. Son hadas.

–Y lo dice, así, tan a la ligera fuku.

–¡Pues claro! Él es un niño.

–¿Son de verdad? – a el niño se le iluminó la cara – . ¿Puedo tocarlos? – su hermana asintió.

El niño tomó una de las patitas de Fukuten y la acarició, luego cogió a Mitsuki y la puso en su regazo acariciándola.

–Son unos hurones preciosos.

–En verdad... son hadas... Aunque ahora que lo dices, sí que tienen forma de hurón.

–No sabría como tomarme eso mii...

–¡Alto fuku! – exclamó Fukuten deteniendo la mano de Haruto – . No más caricias a mi ser , por favor fuku.

–Pueden hablar...

–Papá y mamá no lo saben, debe ser un secreto. Si, no, los echarán a la calle y morirán de hambre.

–¿Los perros pueden comer helado de chocolate Haruko?

–No son perros, son hadas, son especiales.

–Nuestra existencia en este mundo corre peligro fuku...

–¡Haruko mii! – la chica la miró frunciendo el ceño – . ¡Me llaman del reino mii!

–Haruto déjanos a solas.

–Sí... ¿Me puedo llevar uno a mi cuarto?

–Luego.

El niño salió de la habitación.

–Me sorprende tu facilidad para decirle a ese niño, constantemente, que somos hadas fuku – Fukuten bufó – . Así no será un secreto fuku.

–Es un niño, si lo dice por ahí nadie le creerá.

–A menos que sea nuestro enemigo fuku.

–Para eso estoy yo, para protegeros. Además – se levantó y señaló el palo de hierro que Mitsuki había convertido en arma – . Aún lo conservo.

–No sé cómo hacer que sean cures mii. Me rompió las perlas mii – dijo Mitsuki hablando con una silueta que estaba sobre la mesa.

–¿¡Cómo vino eso aquí!?

–Es un teléfono digital fuku. Se muestra de la silueta con la persona con la quién hablas fuku.

–¡Qué pasada!

–No sé qué podrías hacer – dijo una voz femenina mayor al otro lado.

–¡Mamá fuku! – Fukuten se situó al lado de Mitsuki.

–¡Fukuten!

–Haruko mira, es la madre de Fukuten mii – Haruko se colocó tras ellos.

–Hola – saludó.

–Gracias por cuidarles – hizo una reverencia – . Sin ti, no sé que podría haber sido de ellos.

–Ella no dice ninguna muletilla.

–Ella está en el reino fuku.

La mujer hada rió.

–Yo soy Moriko. Soy un hada – se la mostró con detalle.

–También pareces un perro terrestre.

–Bueno, debe ser como tú dices Haruko.

–Volvamos al tema principal mii. ¿Cómo hacer para qué las cures se transformen mii?

–Esperar – el hada se dio la vuelta y desapareció unos segundos, luego, volvió con un gran libro que estiró frente a sus manos e inmediatamente pasó a su mundo – . Usadlo. Quizás os ayude. Ahora os debo dejar, los guardas vienen a mirar quién está ayudando a Fukuten – dicho esto, colgó la llamada.

–Bien. Es un libro algo pequeño...

–Es para que lo podamos leer nosotros fuku, es lógico que sea pequeño fuku.

–Pues vale. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

–Dejádmelo a mí,mii. Haruko, busca la casa de Takara y traela. Rápido.

La chica se levantó y bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad.

–¡Papá! – lo buscó en el salón, y allí lo encontró, leyendo el periódico.

–¿Sabes dónde vive la señora Sumomo? Necesito ir a ver a su hija, es mi amiga.

–Uhm, vive en Akita.

–¿Eso no está muy lejos?

–No, no. Estamos cerca de la frontera, y ella vive cerca de la frontera,... Pero no sé dónde exactamente.

–Bueno, es igual, la buscaré yo sola entonces.

–No te pierdas...

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su madre saliendo de la cocina.

–A casa de Takara Sumomo. ¿No sabrás dónde vive?

–Pide un taxi, seguro que el taxista sabe. No vuelvas tarde.

–¡De acuerdo!

Haruko salió de su casa por el garaje después de coger su bicicleta y puso dirección a Akita, que se encontraba, realmente cerca.

Una vez allí, tomó un taxi, y efectivamente, sabía dónde vivía Takara.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Takara tocó la puerta hasta advertir la presencia de un timbre, el cuál tocó y esperó un rato hasta que un hombre de edad mayor y canoso, vestido de gala, le abrió.

–¿Dígame?

–¿Vive aquí Takara Sumomo? – preguntó la chica. El mayordomo frunció el ceño. ¿Quién no sabía dónde vivían los Sumomo?

–¿Desea que la avise de su visita?

–¡Claro! Dile que soy Haruko Haruda, la chica del otro día y que si quiere venir a mi casa.

–Entendido señorita, puede pasar – la dirigió al salón – . Espéreme aquí, puede tomar asiento.

Haruko se sentó en uno de los sillones blancos de piel bastante cómodos, y se puso a observar la gran casa con muchas fotos y dibujos bastante bonitos.

Le sería más fácil la espera con Fukuten o Mitsuki.

Ya empezaba a depender de ellos.

Minutos después, Takara bajó y se sentó a su lado.

–Acepto ir a tu casa – le dijo – . Pero tenemos que irnos rápido. Antes de que venga mi madre.

–¿Estás castigada?

–Ya no – respondió – . Pero por si acaso.

–Pues vayámonos – dicho esto, ambas se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, luego Haruko montó su bicicleta y luego observó a Takara – Perdón – sacó la mano por la carretera y enseguida un taxi apareció a su lado – Vamos.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en la casa de Haruko subiendo las escaleras.

–Vaya, tu casa es grande. Es la nueva, ¿no?

–Sí – la invitó a entrar a su habitación.

–Hola chicos – saludó Takara entrando en la habitación.

–Siéntate si quieres – le ofreció la cama como asiento.

–Gracias. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Los chicos me pidieron que te trajese.

–Hemos encontrado un modo fuku.

–No nos dejes en ascuas – dijo Takara.


	7. Capítulo Sexto

–Muy bien fuku – el hada miró a Mitsuki, la cuál puso la lectura del libro – . Se reproduce solo, es un gran invento fuku. Sobretodo para aquellos a los que no nos gusta leer fuku. –Manual de Pretty Cure para estudiantes – comenzó la grabación a sonar – , cuando una mascota hada no tiene un artilugio mágico que ofrecerle a la Pretty Cure para que esta pueda transformarse, se le da uno, hay veces, en las que el artilugio se encuentra en el corazón de las Pretty Cure, pero no todo está ahí dentro. En el caso que un hada no tenga ningún artilugio ni tampoco lo tenga la Pretty Cure que quiere transformarse, para salvar el mundo, le sería imposible cumplir su misión, sin embargo, si un dios se compadece, puede darles su poder. Para entrar en contacto con un dios, ha de solicitarse una audiencia con él en su reino, pero en el caso de que esto sea imposible, siempre hay una última opción invocar al dios, o diosa, con el amuleto que viene junto con este libro y el resto de la colección, la caracola del deseo. –Increíble – musitó Takara – . ¿Y a que dioses invocareis? –No lo sabemos mii. Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes quieren ayudarnos mii. –Os aconsejo que no le pidáis nada a Hades, ni a Ares. Son dioses violentos – explicó Takara. –¿Sabes de mitología Griega? –Y romana. Me gusta mucho. –¡Entonces nos serás de gran ayuda fuku! –Pues entonces, invoquemos a los dioses y convirtámonos en Pretty Cure. –Eso es más difícil... No tenemos la caracola. –¿¡Qué!? –¿Y por qué no buscamos una caracola cualquiera en el mar y probamos? – propuso Haruko. –¡Es una caracola especial! – la reprendió Takara – . No hace falta ser un genio para deducirlo. –Pero a ver, si se publicó ese libro y cada libro tenía uno, entonces, debe haber muchas caracolas del deseo ¿No? – dijo Haruko. –Es verdad... –Tenéis razón mii... ¡Y puede ser que Chika tenga alguna mii! –¡Es verdad fuku! –Pero esperad. Mi abuela no quiere ayudarnos – dijo Haruko –. Tendremos que conseguirla de otro modo. –Pues no sé quién más podría tener una mii. –No, no. No podemos pedírsela, debemos quitársela. –¿¡Robar!? – exclamó Takara escandalizada. –Solo hasta que invoquemos a los dioses. Luego se la devolvemos. –¿Y por qué no le piden ayuda a la que les dio el libro? –La madre de Fukuten está ocupada con las revisiones que hace el estado para que nadie ayuda a Fukuten, y ahora no es buen momento para llamarla mii. –Pues esperad un poco. Tened paciencia. ¡Pero robarla, no! –Es la única manera Takara. Y tú y yo nos haremos cargo. –¿¡Qué!? ¡A mí no me metas! –Fukuten, Mitsuki haceos invisibles para ella, quitadle la caracola y nosotras la distraeremos. –¡De acuerdo mii! –Por supuesto fuku – dijeron ambas hadas a la vez. –¡Estás loca! ¡No puedes hacerlo! –Ella fue una antigua cure que no nos quiso ayudar. –Y por eso le vais a coger la caracola, ¿No es así? ¡Esperemos a que la madre de Fukuten pueda hablarnos! –No Takara. La solución es rápida y efectiva. *** Unas horas después. Frente a la casa de Chika Hiroshi. –No estoy segura de que esto sea lo mejor – murmuró Takara. –Yo tampoco. Pero,... Si no hacemos nada se llevarán a Fukuten y lo matarán. Y no pienso permitirlo – dijo Haruko – . Tenemos que hacerlo. Por Fukuten. Por Mitsuki. –¡Abuela! – dijo Haruko en cuánto esta abrió la puerta. –¡¿Haruko?! – exclamó alarmada. –¿No te alegras de verme? – frunció el ceño. –No, no. Claro que me alegro. Pero me sorprende que tu madre te dejase salir después de lo que se dijo de aquel hombre... –Bueno, pues me dejó. Y esta es mi amiga, se llama Takara. –Encantada – dijo la chica. –Pasad chicas, pasad – dijo guiándolas al interior de la casa – . ¿Sucedió algo en cuánto a eso Haruko? –Puedes decirlo tranquilamente. Ella lo sabe. –Pues entonces, estarás aquí para que os ayude. Ya te dije que no lo haría. No me volveré una Pretty Cure de nuevo para eso. –Abuela... ¿Y si necesitamos ayuda? ¿Formación? ¿Información? ¿Consejo? –Haruko... ¿Qué queréis? – respondió fría. –Tu ayuda – habló Haruko. "¿Piensa pedirle la caracola?" pensó Takara "Pero si las hadas ya fueron a por ella... ¿Qué está haciendo?" –Quiero la caracola de los deseos que tienes – su abuela se detuvo. –¿La caracola de los deseos dices? – Haruko respondió con un firme "Sí" – ¿Por qué? –La necesitamos para transformarnos. La necesitamos ya. –La caracola es para pedir deseo a los dioses... –Nos atacaron. Y no pudimos transformarnos. Y ahora no podemos. Necesitamos esa caracola. –¿Por qué debería tener yo una? –Porque te has delatado – dijo con firmeza – . Entréganosla. –No creo que sea lo correcto. No deseo poneros en peligro. –Ya lo estamos. ¿Prefieres que nos ataquen? –Haruko... Yo, lo siento... –Abuela. Por favor – suplicó una vez más – . ¿Qué te cuesta? –... Haruko. Vete. –No – se negó – . No sin la caracola. –No os la daré. –En ese caso, la cogeremos por la fuerza. Takara – la chica se puso en guardia – Iré a por la caracola. Detenla. –¡Pero Haruko...! – Haruko le guiñó el ojo. "Es parte del plan..." –¡Esta bien! – dijo mientras se colocaba entre Haruko y Chika – . ¡No dejaré que la detenga! –No la detendré yo – sonrió – . Lo hará él – señaló una extraña sombra – . Que ya a cogido a tus amigos. –¡Fukuten! ¡Mitsuki! – gritó Takara viendo a las dos hadas caer ante ella. –No puede ser... – murmuró Haruko – . ¡Takara, iré a por la caracola! – la chica salió corriendo por la casa – . ¡Tengo que salvar a Fukuten! ¡Tengo que salvarlo! –¡Alto! – oyó la voz de Takara desde el pasillo corredor que la llevaba a la habitación de su abuela. En seguida entró en esta y se puso a revolverla buscando la caracola. "¿Dónde puede estar?" pensó mientras observaba la habitación. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo la sombra ante ella y Takara detrás intentando detenerla. –¡Takara! –¡Rápido Haruko, encuéntrala! La chica siguió revolviendo hasta que oyó un estruendo tras de sí. En seguida se giró y vio a Takara tirada en el suelo. La sombra se acercó la tomó por la camiseta tirándola a unos metros de distancia, al igual que Takara. –Mierda... – abrió la mochila que tenía en su espalda y a duras penas cogió el palo que le había hecho Mitsuki – . Ayúdame... – lo puso en dirección a la sombra, su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Luego cerró los ojos, y el palo cayó al suelo al instante. Dos horas más tarde. –Hmm – Haruko se movió un poco. Estaba incómoda. Luego, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos – . ¿Dónde estoy...? – dijo con la voz apagada. –¿Haruko? – vio a Takara a su lado – Qué bien que ya despertaste... –¿Qué pasó? – dijo la chica sentándose sobre el futón en el que se encontraba. –Mira – le enseñó la caracola. –¿Es esa? – preguntó – ¿Te la dio mi abuela? – Takara asintió – ¿Qué pasó? –Aquella sombra te tiró lejos y te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, gracias a dios no era nada grave, tu abuela finalmente, al verte así por coger la caracola se compadeció y nos la dejó en esta habitación. –¿Estamos en su casa? –Sí. –¿Y Fukuten y Mitsuki? –Allí – señaló a las mascotas que estaban dormidas – . Tu abuela avisó a tu madre y a la mía, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. –¿Qué les dijo? –Que nos quedábamos a dormir aquí. –¿Dónde está ella? –Ella se fue. Salió a la calle. No sé a dónde – se encogió de hombros – . Tenemos que pedirle ayuda a los dioses. Pero será mejor esperar a que te encuentres mejor. –No, no, hagamoslo ahora. Por favor. –Claro. Por cierto, la luz del palo, hizo que la sombra se deshiciese. Es extraño. –¿Por qué lo dices? –Si tu abuela fue una Pretty Cure, ¿Por qué sus sombras se desvanecen con la luz? ¿Acaso no son las Pretty Cure de la luz? –Quizás tiene poderes de sombra o algo así. No sé... –Bueno, es igual. No tiene importancia. –¿Ya despertó fuku? – dijo el hada acercándose – . ¡Haruko, gracias Haruko fuku! –Menos mal que estás bien mii. –Vamos, usemos ya la caracola – dijo Haruko sonriendo débilmente. –Adelante Mitsuki fuku. La hada colocó sus labios en la caracola y comenzó a soplar, luego salió un sonido de esta. Unas burbujas cogieron a las dos chicas, a Mitsuki y a Fukuten y lo elevaron hacia el cielo, pudiendo pasar por los tejados sin romperlos o recibir algún daño. Segundos después, aparecieron frente a un palacio con columnas romanas. –¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Haruko. –Esto es el... Olimpo. –¿El Olimpo? ¿No es dónde viven los dioses griegos y romanos? –Exacto. Son los mismos – dijo Takara. –¿Y los chicos? –No lo sé. Quizás se adelantaron. –Vamos. Ambas caminaron sobre las nubes hasta llegar a la entrada del Olimpo. –¿Hola? – preguntó Haruko – . ¿Hay alguien? –Sí – contestó una voz femenina a lo lejos – . ¿Quién es? –¡Yo soy Haruko, y tengo a mi amiga Takara! Somos de la Tierra. –¿De la Tierra? ¿Humanas? –¡Sí! Eso mismo... –¡Queríamos hablar con algún dios! – dijo Takara – . ¡Si es posible, claro! –Por supuesto – unos segundos después apareció ante ellas una mujer con el cabello rubio recogido y cubierta con una tela que se ataba en el hombro de color violeta, y unas sandalias romanas – . Encantada. Podéis llamarme Hera, o Juno. –¡La esposa de Zeus! – dijo Takara mientras sus ojos se iluminaban ante la presencia de la divinidad. –Sí, ¿Le buscáis a él, quizás? – dijo cambiando su semblante amable. –No. No para nada – dijo Takara – . Buscamos a algún otro dios. O diosa. –¿Qué queréis? –Usamos la caracola para venir hasta aquí – añadió Haruko – . Somos Pretty Cure, pero no podemos transformarnos, necesitamos ayuda... –Oh, claro para eso nos invocasteis... Usasteis la caracola de los deseos... – murmuró – . Pues debéis saber – las miró a los ojos – , que esta batalla no será fácil. Pasad. Hera las guió por los largos pasillos del Olimpo hasta que se encontraron con un portón blanco y un símbolo en el medio. –Son los aposentos de Apolo... Es de los pocos que no ha prestado su ayuda a las Pretty Cure. Quizás él, esté dispuesto a ayudaros. Pero no será fácil – dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a ambas chicas frente al portón. –¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Haruko a su amiga. –Entrar. Sin lugar a dudas – Takara empujó con delicadeza el portón y entró en los aposentos de Apolo – . ¿Hola? ¿Apolo? – miró a su al rededor. –¿Sí, quién es? – un joven de cabello castaño y rizado, cubierto, al igual que Hera, por una tela de seda se acercó hacia ella – . ¿Quién eres? ¿Una sumisa? – Takara enrojeció y negó con la cabeza. –Mi nombre es Takara Sumomo, vengo de la Tierra. Tengo que convertirme en una Pretty Cure y... –Apolo apartó un poco de tela de su hombro. –¿No quieres ser mi sumisa? – Takara negó enrojecida. –... Solo quiero que me ayude a convertirme en una Pretty Cure. –¿Entonces nada de sumisa? – Takara volvió a negar – . Bueno... ¿Y quieres ser una Pretty Cure, eh? – cerró el portón con un gesto, dejando a Haruko sola en el exterior – . ¿Sabes qué deberás demostrarme que mi poder es digno de ti, verdad? – Takara asintió – . Muy bien. Qué comiencen las pruebas. 


End file.
